The Truth About Family
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: Superboy reflects on his place in on the team until a certain team member opens his eyes to the truth.


**Summary: Superboy reflects on his place in on the team until a certain team member opens his eyes to the truth**.  
><strong>Rating: T to be safe.<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice. And XxTheUnspokenTruthxX owns the idea from the **Young Justice FanFiction Challenges forum**. **

**A/N: This story came from a challenge involving missing moments. The character I was assigned was Superboy and the subject was sisters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Superboy sat alone on the couch in the main room of Mount Justice. He stared blankly at the TV which was currently on the "snow" channel. M'gann knew how to fix it but she wasn't home. So he just stared and thought.<p>

He thought about how he was born in a pod. He didn't have a mom and or a real dad which meant he never had any siblings. He knew the team was supposed to grow on him, become his family, but he didn't particularly feel close to any of them. None of them were his brothers. Even his relationship with M'gann was more of a sexual one than compadra.

He had to admit that he was a little jealous of the relationship Wally and Robin shared. They often bickered and fought but there was so much brotherly love between them. Every one of his teammates had a family. M'gann had her uncle J'onn. Kaldur had Aquaman and Red Arrow. Robin had Batman, Wally and Red Arrow. Wally had the Flash, Robin and Red Arrow. And Artemis had her uncle Green Arrow. Superboy was the only one who was all alone. There was no one who wanted him. No one who loved him.

_Reconized. Artemis. B07._

"Insane. Friggin' nuts. Totally not fair!" Artemis said as she stormed into the cave.

Superboy, who was sitting on the couch, looked over at her but didn't speak. He wasn't much of a talker.

"Where's M'gann?" she asked.

"Out," Superboy said.

"Thanks, that was very informative." Artemis walked over to the couch and sat down next to Superboy. She put her feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Why aren't you out with her? Aren't you her _boyfriend_?" Artemis said practically spitting.

Superboy sat up from his lounging position in panic. "How did you—"

"Oh please, everyone knows. Even Zatanna. At least everyone except for Wally but he's oblivious." Artemis leaned back on the couch. "I can't believe you guys were trying to keep this secret from us. You're supposed to be our friends. Our teammates. Who the Hell did you think you were fooling? Besides Wally that is."

"It's none of your business," Superboy said. It looked like if he had the power lasers would shot out of his eyes in anger.

"You're right." Artemis said. "You don't have to tell me anything. But if we were really friends you'd want to tell me.

Superboy folded his arms in protest. "I don't owe you anything."

Artemis jumped up and grabbed Superboys' shoulder, pinning against the back of the couch. Normally he could have stopped her but the moment caught him with shock. Rage was filled in her eyes but her lips trembled with betrayal. "Why do you hate me?" she said at almost a whisper.

Superboy frowned. "I…don't."

Her grip on Superboy's shoulder's relaxed but she didn't move.

"They don't trust us you," Artemis said. "The rest of the team, that is. Wally hates me and he helps Red Arrow corrupt what Robin thinks about us. Kaldur may still trust us but for how much longer? Besides, if there really is a mole you know they think it's one of us."

"Why?" Superboy asked. But then he realized the team wasn't his family. They could very well suspect him. But why would they suspect Artemis?

"Because they don't know enough about your origins; not even you do. And too much of my past his hidden in darkness. They don't trust us, Conner. So we need to just trust each other instead." A single tear started to fall from Artemis's right eye. She didn't move her hands to wipe it. "Because no one else will."

Superboy frowned. "I never thought about it like that."

Artemis took a deep breath before she spoke again. "So for now on we trust each other, okay?"

Superboy paused to think. If the team suspected that he or she was the mole and he knew he wasn't should he suspect her? He stared deep into her dark eyes. No. She was his ally. She wasn't the mole. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know it would upset you so much."

"Of course it upset me. M'gann's my best friend and she didn't tell me either. She said I was her Earth sister but she didn't even trust me. I trust both of you with my life. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that!" Superboy said.

"Then what is it?"

Superboy looked away. "I didn't think you care enough about me to want to know."

Artemis frowned. She lifted her hands and pulled Superboy into a hug. "I will always care about you Connor. You're like a brother to me. We got to stick together, remember that, okay."

Superboy smiled, but only because he knew Artemis couldn't see. When Artemis pulled away he made himself frown again.

"Now put that frown upside down and tell me where M'gann is," Artemis said while wiping her tears.

Superboy shrugged. "Out."

"You're so useless!" Artemis said, her brief moment of insecurity disappeared in place for frustration.

"Why do you want to see her so badly?"

Artemis stood up straight and folded her arms. "Remember when I said she was like a sister to me. Well she's since she can't borrow my clothes, she decided to morph them on herself. Nobody steals my style. No even my little bratty Marian sister."

_Reconized. Miss Martian. B05._

Artemis looked up with murder in her eyes. M'gann was wearing the same outfit that Artemis was.

"I. Will. KILL YOU!" Artemis said and jumped over the couch. M'gann shrieked and flew down the hallway. Artemis grabbed her bow and a trick arrow off the floor and ran after the alien.

Superboy smirked to himself. _So that's what I've been missing out on? Chasing my so-called sibling around like a criminal for something so stupid? _He asked himself. He smiled, a rare feat for Superboy, and got up to join the fun with his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was my first attempt ever writing a serious version of Artemis (I used her in a crack-fic previous to this) so I hope I did her justice. I try to give her sensitive side an interpretation and I see her as kinda because erratic with quick changing emotions. This was a hard fic to write because both Artemis and Superboy are so closed off so it was hard to write an emotional piece. Let me know how I did in a review.  
><strong>


End file.
